


Moment of Weakness

by HunterByDayWhovianByNight



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Crack Relationships, Din just loves powerful women, Extreme Second-Hand Embarrassment, F/M, Foiled Confessions, Goofy Din Djarin, Lesbian Bo-Katan, Mentioned Femdom and Pegging, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Rejection, Second-Hand Embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterByDayWhovianByNight/pseuds/HunterByDayWhovianByNight
Summary: “The next time you try to seduce anyone, don't do it with talk, with words.” —William FaulknerThere was something undeniably beautiful about Lady Bo-Katan, but Din had a sinking feeling that something had to give.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Bo-Katan Kryze, One-Sided Din Djarin/Bo-Katan Kryze
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Moment of Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> This is CRACK. This is SELF-INDULGENT. This is FOR ME! Please enjoy this crack as much as you can. 
> 
> ~Hunter

It’s not Din’s fault that women who know how to hold themselves in a fight, wear armor that hugs their curves and accentuates their muscular builds, or walk and talk with an energy that oozes dominance make him weak in the knees. And it’s _really_ not Din’s fault that the moment Lady Bo-Katan took off her helmet and revealed her brilliantly red hair and stern features he was reminded of why he was attracted to that kind of woman. 

While he was taken aback by the fact that she removed her helmet, he was still _very_ interested in getting on his knees for her and being bossed around. Beautiful, dominant women—regardless of their allegiances—always had that kind of effect on him. She proved that with her abilities on the boat, and then again with her brazen display of strength in the alleyway. 

At dinner, in the little inn with the chowder, Din found it difficult to pay attention when Bo-Katan was talking. Even when the others, Axe and Koska, were talking, all he could focus on was Bo-Katan’s strong brows, her short red hair… her piercing green eyes. _Stars,_ her eyes were so piercing it felt like they were boring holes in his beskar and down to his bones. _I wonder what they would feel like looking down on me,_ Din thought to himself when she glanced his way. 

Even on a backwater planet, Bo-Katan looks and acts like a queen, a ruler. She sits on her stool like it’s a throne, this table her court. He can only imagine what she would look like as _Mand’alor_ , sitting on her throne in resplendent, glimmering armor. A flowing cape. Looking sternly down at her opponent through the blank stare of her helmet. 

Din decides right then and there, sitting in this dim, shady little place, that he wants to be entirely at her mercy. He knows that asking her is bold. That her agreeing is a long shot. He _knows_ that, feels it in his gut. Because why would a queen, his kriffing _Mand’alor_ —that is, if her claim to the throne was true—want a lowly Mandalorian soldier like him, and one from an apparent cult at that? He realizes that he’s lucky to even be speaking to her now. 

_Perhaps I can convince her that I can be of… service to her,_ Din ponders. Because all he really wants to do is bury his fingers inside her, make her come. He wants her to push him to his knees and order him to touch himself. Perhaps she’d even wear her armor or her helmet, too. 

(It’s a double-edged sword, wanting women so dominant. They’re the ones who wrinkle their noses at the prospect of a blindfold, which means he can’t bury his face between their strong, muscular thighs and eat them out the way they deserve. But really—he wouldn’t expect anything less of them.)

When they exit the inn, Axe and Koska walk ahead to go pick up the ship. He feels jealous of their playful banter, their light shoulder punches. He never traveled with anyone that he could be so casual with. But the pair going to bring the ship around to the inn leaves him alone with Bo-Katan. Well, the kid is in his arms, but that’s a moot point. This might be his only chance to ask her. Bo-Katan is looking off into the side street, the dimming light catching the redness of her hair and the streetlamp creating a halo around her regal head. 

“Lady Bo-Katan?”

She turns her head to face him, her red hair swishing with the movement. Her piercing green eyes almost look kind, inviting. They sparkle in the faint light. “Yes, Mando?” Her head tilts to the side and her lips are slightly parted. Even though her face looks softer than usual, she’s still so in control of her movements. He bites his lip in nervousness. His heart races and he actually feels anxious. 

He wants to say: _You’re so beautiful, please peg me. I will do anything you ask._

He actually says: “I… I was wondering if you were… well, I just wanted to know if… you were looking to spend the night with anyone.” He gulps. “Or if. Um. You’d spend the night with me.” 

_Phew. There. Done. Like tearing off a bacta strip._

Bo-Katan raises her eyebrow in amusement and the look on her face makes it clear that she’s suppressing a laugh. _Oh no._

“I—Excuse me?” Bo-Katan asks, shock written plainly on her face. She furrows her brows in obvious confusion. Din senses her rejection. He knows that he _should_ feel put-out and crestfallen like any other man being rejected… but her haughty look and the sheer power she has over him right now makes his knees weak. 

“Pardon my honesty, but… I think you’re very beautiful. My lady.” Din feels hot and sweaty under his helmet. Feels his heart hammering against the hard beskar. “I wanted to know if you’d consider taking me to bed with you.” 

Din’s thankful that he has the helmet, even if the thought of Bo-Katan teasing him for blushing and being nervous _does_ send a shiver down his spine. 

_Here it comes._ Din braces himself for a push, or for a series of harsh words. 

Bo-Katan’s air of aloofness and control snaps when she raises her eyebrows and snorts in amusement. A smile breaks out on her face, but it’s a sympathetic one. One that says _oh, poor you_. Din ducks his head, trying to avoid eye contact. His heart falls into his stomach and he feels embarrassment creep into his bones. His skin crawls and he winces. 

When he finally finds the courage to look her in the eyes again… he registers just how small he feels in comparison to her. She’s shorter than him, by a whole head, but when she smiles that pitying smile and sits into her hips, with her hands haughtily planted on her waist, he feels like she’s ten feet tall. It’s a shock that he’s not on the ground right now. 

(Even when she’s rejecting him, Bo-Katan is still impossibly gorgeous. Her sparkling green eyes and smirk are affecting Din more than he thought they would.)

“Oh… I’m so flattered,” Bo-Katan says nervously. She lets out an awkward laugh and moves her hair behind her headband, clearly trying to occupy her hands. “But I don’t think you’re my type, Mando.” She gives him a smug smile and shrugs her shoulders in defeat. She lowers her voice, “I don’t swing your way.” 

“Oh.” Din suddenly remembers that he’s still holding the child. The dread and realization that she’s not attracted to men hits him. In the head. Like a kriffing Star Destroyer. _Dank farrik._ “Oh, _oh._ My lady, I—please forgive me. I hope I didn’t offend. I’m… _so_ sorry.”

Bo-Katan chuckles lightly. Not to tease, not to admonish—just to break the awkward tension simmering between them right now. She smiles to herself, amused by the whole situation. 

“It’s alright, you couldn’t have known,” Bo-Katan assuages him. She puts a gentle hand (one that burns right through Din’s beskar) on his shoulder and looks up at him sympathetically. “Don’t beat yourself up about it, Mando. Really.”

“Really?” Din’s voice is higher and reedier than he’d like it to be. He holds onto the kid a little tighter.

“Really.” Bo-Katan winks at him and Din suppresses a whine. Her rejecting him is actually _really_ sexy. With a knowing look in her eye, she continues, “But if you feel inclined… maybe you should ask Axe. I’m sure he could show you a good time.”

Bo-Katan nods her chin in the direction of the street behind Din. Din turns his head around and sees Axe and Koska in deep conversation and feels Bo-Katan’s hand slip off his armor. And Din has to admit: Axe does look hot, with his broad shoulders and buff arms and legs. His helmet is resting under his arm and on his hip. He’s strong. He could manhandle Din no problem. 

“I’m sure Koska and I could let you have some… alone time tonight.” Bo-Katan raises her eyebrows a couple times suggestively. “Just let me know and I’ll arrange it for you.” She winks at him again and walks ahead to meet her companions, leaving Din standing dumbstruck and embarrassed in the middle of the street. 

Din looks down at the wide-eyed, confused child in his hands and sighs. “Well, kid. Sure messed that one up, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> me, in ya brain: kudos/comment on this fic  
> you: but why  
> me, in ya brain: you gotta
> 
> ~Hunter


End file.
